


In a Sky Full of Stars (I Think I See You)

by featherytongue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hpy bday pcy, this is old but im posting it for pcy's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue
Summary: Chanyeol returns from touring Japan with his band and all he gets for Sehun is a song reference





	In a Sky Full of Stars (I Think I See You)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I remember writing this when seyeol went on a date at han river, where they asked fans to come find them and then Sehun posted a video saying that we failed the mission bc no one found them. this is obviously very old lol  
> anyway enjoy!  
> and also  
> hpy bday chanyeol!

Chanyeol's hand feels warm in Sehun's and it drives away the cold air. And the smile on Chanyeol's face was even warmer as he pulled Sehun along the Han River. Sehun has missed this: holding hands with Chanyeol and being pulled away by Chanyeol to a new adventure.

When they finally stop under a tree, Chanyeol turns around and makes a ta-da gesture at the picnic that was already laid out. Chanyeol thinks the smile that Sehun gives him is more radiant than the full moon hanging up in the sky.

"You know, we performed in open stadiums. When I was drumming, all I could see in the stars was you," Chanyeol says as he sits down on the picnic mat. Sehun hopes that Chanyeol thinks the blush on his cheeks is because of the cold night wind.

"Isn't that a Coldplay song?" Sehun asks.

"Does it matter?"

"No, but if you're trying to be romantic then quoting a song isn't very original, especially since I'm dating a musician,"

"I wasn't done yet, Sehunnie."

"Then carry on,"

"But none of those stars can shine as bright as you do," Chanyeol continues with adoration twinkling in his eyes.

"Is it me or did you get really cheesy over time you've been away?" Sehun pushes Chanyeol's face away so he wouldn't be able to see the blush on his cheeks deepen at those cheesy words.

"I missed you and this is how you treat me?" Chanyeol gives Sehun a pout.

"If all you're going to give me is unoriginality, then yes." At this reply, Chanyeol pretends like Sehun's words were bullets piercing through his heart.

"Sehunnie, how could hurt me this way?" Chanyeol says with a hand on his heart, face feigned in pain.

"Hyung, you went to Japan for three weeks and got me nothing but a song reference!"

"I brought all my love back for you! I'm pretty sure it doubled in the time I was away," Chanyeol says with sincerity decorating his irises.

"You're a terribly corny boyfriend, remind me why I'm dating you again?"

"Because you think drummers are attractive and my biceps are sexy and you think I'm hot and beca-"

"Oh my god, hyung stop," Sehun cuts in before kissing Chanyeol to effectively shut the tall drummer up.

"Because you think I have nice lips to kiss," Chanyeol continues after they pull apart for air.

"You honestly just want me to keep kissing you, right? Is that why you won't shut up?" Sehun huffs as he tries to kiss Chanyeol's mouth shut.

"Maybe," Chanyeol chuckles between kisses and Sehun just rolls his eyes.

"You're the worst," Sehun mumbles.

"But you love me anyways," Chanyeol says with a smug on his face. And Sehun rolls his eyes once again.

"Did you do anything fun in Japan?" Sehun asks, as he settles into Chanyeol's arms.

"All I did was sleep, eat ramen and played the drums,"

"You went to Japan, and the only thing you did was sleep, eat, play drums, rinse and repeat?" Sehun says, the disbelief evident on his face.

"I get really tired after our shows okay! And the guys didn't want to leave the hotel rooms unless we really needed to! I wanted to go out and experience Japan okay."

"I cannot tell you how terrible you are! No wonder all you brought back for me was 'your love'"

Chanyeol shrugs in response, "It's hard being a drummer,"

"It's even harder dating a drummer," Sehun states.

"Is it now?"

"Uh yes? You're always touring and you never bring back souvenirs from any of your tour stops! What kind of a boyfriend travels the whole world leaving their lovers alone for three months and brings them back nothing?!"

"The worst kind apparently," Chanyeol chuckles, his breath tickling Sehun's ear.

"But it's worth it, I guess," Sehun whispers, so soft that Chanyeol almost didn't catch what he said.

"Really?" Chanyeol asks.

"Really, I mean I get all this. All the sincerity in your eyes when you tell me you love me, the way you hold my hand, all the fervent kisses you give me. I wouldn't trade all this for another drummer who doesn't tour,"

"Would you trade it for someone who's not a drummer but is always around?"

"Well, I am dating you because I think drummers are hot. So no, I don't think so,"

"So I'm the only drummer you want to date?"

"You're the only person I want to date. You being a drummer is just a plus,"

"I feel so special now," Chanyeol receives a smack on his arms and a tender kiss on his lips.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Sehun demands and Chanyeol complies, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
